The Lemon that Saved Atlantis
by Sarahzilla
Summary: Citrus allergies, childhood illness and whumping. Mostly Carson, but the whole team is there too. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunatly I do not own Stargate or anything associated with it. I am writing this for pleasure and am making no profit. So please don't hurt me!_

**Description: **_Citrus allergies, chicken pox (sorta), indiscriminate whumping, followed by sweet revenge. Focuses on Carson mainly, with the whole team, then later on a bit of Major Lorne for a change._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: When Life gives you Lemons, Make Lemonade**

Dr McKay's eyes widened as a feast was laid on the table in front of him. One thing he had learned about the Dolosians in a very short time was their amazing ability to cook anything and turn it into a delicacy. He sat quietly watching while everything was served. Once the Dolosians had learned of the doctor's hypoglycemia, they had overheard him complaining to the Colonel about it, he had been showered with tasty snacks and fabulous meals. But this feast, one to celebrate the trade agreement with Atlantis, was above and beyond anything he had ever comprehended before.

"Rodney, take it easy. We don't want to roll you back to the gate." John Sheppard gave him a mischievous smile. However he had been greatly impressed by the generosity of the locals. When they first arrived on the planet that had been extremely friendly, welcoming them into their homes and treating them like royalty.

The initial trade agreement had been fairly simple, in exchange for medical supplies and the knowledge how to use them the Atlanteans were to have crates and crates of fresh fruits and vegetables, something that had not been easy to obtain from earth without them rotting on the trip back to Atlantis. Vegetables and fruit seemed to be the only thing that the Dolosians produced, the rest of their everyday goods seemed to have been gathered from a myriad of different worlds who they had also traded with in the past. This hodgepodge of technology and cultures had made the time spent on Dolosus very interesting.

Philo, their host and leader of the agrarian society, stood up at the end of the table and held up a glass of wine, "To our new allies. May our relationship be fruitful." He smiled and sipped from his glass. Beside him, his wife Vivana who was the local healer motioned for them all to sit and enjoy the meal.

"It is a shame that we've got to leave so soon," said Rodney, his mouth partially full with some kind of vegetable quiche.

Teyla nodded, "Yes, you have all been wonderful hosts. I only hope that if you ever come to Atlantis we can do the same for you."

Vivana smiled, her brown eyes held a hint of amusement. "I am sure that if we were to visit we would return with more than we have given you. As the city of the Ancients is a much more wondrous place than here."

"But the food is better here." Ronon's statement was to the point. McKay nodded in agreement to the statement.

"It is true," said Sheppard. "On a good day we can hope for something that hasn't been frozen or dehydrated at some point." He looked over at McKay expecting some kind of comment from him, but the doctor seemed preoccupied with something.

His face was at first concerned looking before it evolved quickly into panic. Spitting out the food he had in his mouth he managed to gasp, "Citrus!" Before falling out of his chair.

John was beside Rodney in and instant, he pointed at Teyla, "Get the first aid kit. Ronon, go to the gate and radio for Beckett." He watched the two sprint off before turning his attention to the wheezing physicist. Sheppard was surprised it had taken this long for Rodney to discover the Pegasus galaxy's version of a lemon. With the number of worlds where he had sampled the cuisine it had to have been sheer luck not to run into something like this already.

"Colonel," Teyla handed him the kit.

Breaking it open he dug through it hoping that it had what he was looking for. In triumph he held up a plastic tube. Unscrewing the end he slid out an epinephrine pen, it took only a moment to remove the cap and stick McKay's thigh. "McKay, can you hear me?" he bent over him hoping to see some response.

"I think I've lost my appetite," whispered McKay.

Sheppard laughed at the comment. Then noticing the bewildered looks on his hosts' faces he said, "Dr McKay has a problem with some kinds of foods. It seems that one of your dishes had it as an ingredient."

Philo looked horrified, "We are very sorry, we had no idea. Please, if there is anything we can do to make amends…"

Teyla laid her hand on his arm and smiled, "It is alright. This is not something that you could have prevented. And I am sure Dr McKay is going to be alright."

Sheppard helped Rodney get up from the floor. "How about we let you lie down while we wait for Beckett?"

McKay who seemed to be feeling much better, if not a little woozy, nodded, "Yeah, my leg is killing me. Are you sure you did that right? I mean, it is possible you could have hit a nerve."

"Shut up Rodney."

It only took Beckett fifteen minutes to arrive with his medical bag in hand. "Honestly I'm not surprised this happened sooner." He was taking McKay's pulse.

"You knew something like this was going to happen?" said Rodney in an snappish tone.

"Son, I would think that with that magnificent brain you claim to have, you would have already known that statistically something like this was bound to happen." Beckett put his stethoscope on McKay's chest.

"Well…"

"Quiet, I'm trying to listen," chastised the Doctor.

Sheppard grinned at the look Rodney had on his face. Scratching the back of his neck he wondered if the food on the table was still warm.

Beckett was having McKay lean forward so he could listen to him breath. He paused a moment though and pulled down the back of his shirt around his neck. "How long have you had this?"

"Had what?" said Rodney, who looked worried.

"It almost looks a tad bit like blood blisters."

Curious Sheppard leaned over and looked at Rodney's neck. "Huh, weird looking."

Carson suddenly pulled down the back of Sheppard's collar on his jacket. "You've got them too." Concerned he rummaged through his bag and put on some hand sanitizer followed by gloves. "Ronon, Teyla, I need to see if you've got them as well."

They both held up their hair allowing the doctor to take a look. All of them had it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ooo... lot's of reviews! Thank you.

Hope you all like this next chapter. And no worries about this not getting finished or anything like that, I'm enjoying this one too much to not stop writing it. Not to mention that a massive amount of it is done already. Hehe.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Chicken Pox, Chicken Soup and Peaches**

Elizabeth Weir was in the control room. She had both of her hands supporting her as she leaned forward on one of the computers. "Carson, are you sure…"

"Aye, it may be a few days, but since I'm already exposed there's no need to risk additional personnel." The doctor's voice was doing well with hiding his concern, but she still picked up on it.

"How is the team doing?"

"Ah, well, the locals keep saying that it's a childhood disease that clears up quickly, but we know what happens when adults get chicken pox."

"We do?"

There was an audible sigh, "Adults are more susceptible when it comes to complications. In fact mortality rates go up to ten percent in adults. We don't handle pediatric diseases well." There was a pause, "The team, however, seems to be doing relatively well. Ronon and Sheppard complain of muscle aches and they both have low fevers. Teyla also has a low fever but no aches. Rodney seems almost untouched, he just has the rash. This may be due to the steroids I had given him for his allergic reaction."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Aye, I've made out a short list."

"We'll send them through as soon as possible. And tell the team I hope they feel better soon."

"I will, Beckett out."

The gate shut down and Elizabeth just stood staring at it for a moment. John's team never failed to find some kind of trouble to get into.

* * *

Carson turned to Philo and his wife, who had both come with him to the gate to assist in bringing back the supplies. "Could you clarify what happens during this illness? Have any adults gotten it before?" 

Vivana nodded, "There have been a few adults who have gotten ill, but never for very long and it had not been serious. Perhaps they felt a little worse than the children normally do, but then we don't have the bodies of children any more either."

"So during the first few days, is it just fever, muscle aches and the rash?"

"Yes. Then after that the fever may go up a bit and they may feel sick to their stomachs and sweat a lot, but that only lasts for a day or two." She paused, "Are you sure that they would not be more comfortable on Atlantis?"

The doctor shook his head, "We can't risk bringing the disease back. Right now I'm still unsure how the team is going to react as our physiologies are slightly different from your own."

She and her husband looked at each other for a moment. "Very well, is there anything I may do to help?"

"I'll let you know when it comes to that."

The gate activated once more and a crate slid through the glowing event horizon. After it shut off Beckett and Philo each took an end of the crate and walked back to his home. The distance from the gate was a short one, but Carson didn't get too much of a chance to walk around and get regular exercise. By the time they had gotten down the long tree lined path and to Philo's home he was a little short of breath.

Philo grinned at Carson's wheezing and took the crate from him and walked up the stairs to the guest room where the team had been staying. The room itself was large, with six nicely sized beds covered with fluffy pillows and down comforters. Rodney was asleep snoring loudly, but John and Ronon both seemed very uncomfortable.

Seeing Philo carrying the heavy box Teyla jumped off the bed she had been lounging on and offered to help him.

"Shall we see what they sent us?" said Carson as he entered the room. He was trying to hide the fact that he was out of breath. He pried open the lid and grinned when he saw what had been placed on the top of the supplies. He displayed a can of chicken noodle soup and the last carton of orange juice that had most likely been hidden in someone's room.

"They're so inconsiderate," mumbled Rodney who had woken up and was glaring at the orange juice.

"No, they were thinking of you too." He pulled out another bottle with a sticky note on it. "It says, for Rodney since he's deadly allergic to citrus." It was a bottle of bubble gum flavored Pedialyte.

"I was wishing it was Gatorade, bubble gum flavored anything is nasty."

Carson ignored the last comment and pulled out a mask from the crated and quickly donned it.

"Don't want to take any chances Doc?" comment Sheppard. He was spread out on his bed trying not to move. His body felt like he had been cornered in an alley and beaten. Glancing over at Ronon he could tell he felt the same way, if not a little worse.

"Not if I have to. Someone has to be healthy to take care of you four." Carson grinned but realized they couldn't see his mouth. "Are the muscle aches getting any worse?" He pulled out an electronic ear thermometer and took both John and Ronon's temperatures again. "No changes in your temperatures."

Ronon rolled over onto his side and propped his head up. Smiling at Teyla who was standing next to Beckett, he said, "They're not getting any worse, but I'm thinking that a massage would help us feel better."

Sheppard nodded in agreement with a big grin on his face but it faded when he saw the look Teyla was giving them, "Uh, maybe we should just settle for thinking about massages."

"I believe that would be the most intelligent course of action Colonel." She smiled sweetly at them but winced when she sat down on her bed.

"Muscle aches dear?"

She nodded. Carson handed her several ibuprofen for to take for the pain. Dutifully she swallowed them, "Thank you Dr Beckett." She looked expectantly at Dr McKay, "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy," he smiled smugly. "My thigh hurts where the Colonel so kindly, and harder than he had to, jabbed me though."

"You're welcome for saving your life," said the Colonel.

"So why does Peaches over there feel fine and we don't?" Ronon looked irritated.

"Excessive fatty tissue," said Beckett. "It seems that the speed of onset of the disease is influenced by how much extra body fat one has. You and the Colonel are both exceptionally fit, so you have very little. Teyla, since she is female naturally has more body fat than a man would, and Rodney, well…"

"You're lucky I'm comfortable with my body image," snipped McKay.

"Yes, you have a very healthy ego, we are all very aware of that." Beckett rummaged through the crate until he found what he was looking for. "Now I'm going to have to take some blood samples. I'll send them back to Atlantis so we can get them analyzed." He put on his gloves and snapped them dramatically, "Who shall I start with?"


	3. Chapter 3

Due to overwhelming response I'm posting this one earlier than I was going to.

Thank you very much for the reviews. Character voice is something I try to work hardest one. If I'm not sure of a particular emotion in a character I'll watch an episode that I know they have a simmilar response in. (Thank God for Tivo!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Good Morning and Please Pass the Bucket**

"Good morning Carson, how are our patients?" Dr Weir smiled despite the fact she knew Carson could not see it.

"I'm afraid it doesn't bode well," he said. "Ronon and the Colonel both have high fevers, they developed early this morning. Teyla's fever is rising and Rodney has developed muscle aches."

"From what you told us yesterday that is what happens during the typical course of the disease. I was under the impression we were just monitoring them for any complications."

"I am not quite so sure now. From talking with our hosts they seem upset that we are still here. I think that maybe this is more serious than they led me to believe."

"Possible epidemic?"

"No they are not worried about them catching it, they seem to be immune."

"Maybe we should bring them back here?"

"No, I don't want to risk infecting anyone on Atlantis. Plus here I can use the experience they already have with the disease to treat them better. However if it gets much worse we'll need to set them up in isolation." He paused, "I'm sending through some blood samples, if you could be so kind as to have these get to the lab as soon as possible. There is also a list or more supplies I am going to need."

"Carson…" Elizabeth trailed off. She didn't know what she intended on saying.

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself too."

* * *

Colonel Sheppard stared at the ceiling. The last time he was this sick was when he had caught some weird parasite in Afghanistan. He shuddered, after that he had been so weak that he had to lie in a bed for weeks. Rolling over so he was on his side he looked over at Ronon. The man was pale and clammy looking, not good. 

"Colonel, you're awake, how're you feeling?" Carson's masked face appeared in his field of view.

"If I told you I wanted my mom here would you laugh?"

Carson patted his shoulder, "No, I wouldn't laugh. But it may be a while until you hear the end of it."

"You know who I wish was here?" Rodney's voice drifted over from the other side of the room. "Samantha Carter." He sighed, "Such a brain to go with that body of hers. Her legs are probably…"

"I think I'm going to throw up," interrupted Sheppard.

"Oh and you've never wanted a beautiful woman to nurse you back to health?"

"No, I think I am really going to throw up." Carson dashed for a bucket and came back with the now empty crate which Sheppard promptly grabbed from him.

Ronon had woken up during their conversation and was sitting listlessly on the edge of his bed, "Sheppard, I think I'll need that after you."

Beckett looked over at Teyla who was still soundly asleep. "At least she's getting some rest." He looked at his watch wondering when Atlantis will have the next shipment of supplies sent along with the blood results. Ronon and Sheppard needed IVs as soon as possible.

Sheppard handed the crate to Ronon and lay back tiredly on his bed. "Rodney, just wait, you'll be just as sick as us."

Dr McKay had moved to the end of Sheppard's bed and glared at him. "Thank you for those words of comfort."

John didn't answer. "Sheppard? Hey, you awake? I hadn't finished yet."

"Let him get some rest Rodney," said Carson. "If you're feeling well enough you can help me carry the supplies back from the Stargate. They just radioed me to let me know they are there."

McKay glared at the sleeping Colonel, disappointed that he couldn't continue. "Sure thing Carson, I'm not an invalid yet."

It did not take very long for them to get the supplies moved back to the room. Carson quickly set up John and Ronon up on IVs and checked their vitals, slightly concerned to find that their blood pressure was a bit low as well. Rodney was the only one who was not out like a light, but he remained quiet, typing away on his laptop.

After making sure everyone was comfortable Carson settled himself on a bed to go over the blood work that had been returned with the supplies. He was pleased to see that he had not been infected yet, no trace of any antibodies had been found.

"Dr Beckett?" Vivana's soft voice drifted in from the hallway.

"Vivana, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

She quietly made her way to the rear of the room to the bed Carson was on. "How is your team doing?"

"They all feel pretty run down, sick to their stomachs. Most of the symptoms they are experiencing are what you expected them to have."

"And you?"

Carson was surprised with her concern for his well being. "I'm as healthy as can be. My blood shows no sign of infection."

She nodded. "There is someone I would like you to see. A young boy on the next plantation has the illness. Perhaps you would like to observe it in our own people?"

"That would be splendid."

* * *

Each of the Dolosian's plantations was spaced far apart. The locals used a bicycle-like vehicle to travel longer distances and Beckett was quickly learning to enjoy the contraption. He had missed simple things like this on Atlantis where everything was a highly specialized technological miracle. 

The ride was over all too soon though. Bringing his thoughts back to the task at hand, Carson slung his bag over his shoulder and went to see the little girl that was sick.

"Hullo, I'm Dr Beckett, what's your name?"

She glared up at him from her bed, the eight year old was extremely grumpy. Four other children were in the room and were staring at the doctor curiously. It had been explained to him that when a child was infected all the children on the surrounding plantations would visit so that they could be exposed too. He had gotten permission to draw some blood from the girl so he was preparing for that task.

"Can I see your arm lass?" He gently extended it and put a tourniquet on her bicep, then swabbed it with alcohol. Immediately she began squirming, children almost had an innate directive to make it as difficult as possible for blood to be drawn of a vaccine to be given. He pulled the cap off the needle and was preparing to give it to her when she began screaming and kicking at the hapless doctor. The needle scratched her arm as she drew her arm back she cried out again and tried to push Carson away, who was trying to get the cap back on the needle; he swore in surprise when it tore through the fingertip of his glove and pricked him.

If he had not been infected earlier, he most probably was now.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is your next chapter!

I'm not entirely satisfied with it as I originally wrote it after I pulled a bunch of mandatory overtime at work, so if its not up to par, I blame lack of sleep!

Again, thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! It gives me lots of energy to write future chapters.

It also looks like things are about to hit the fan too...

**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Grumpy Burrito and the Pedialyte Strikes Back**

Elizabeth met her staff in the gate room. Cupping a steaming mug of tea in her hands she yawned and tried to wake up a bit more. Carson's morning update was due in soon. They had been on the planet five days, and so far the situation had not improved, however the doctor was being stubborn and wanted to give the team a week to see if they improved during that time. If not, then a team in biohazard suits was to come and contain the situation and bring them back to Atlantis. She hoped it didn't come to that.

Right on schedule the gate sprung to life. "Dr Weir?"

"Carson, how are things going?"

His voice sounded tired and strained, Elizabeth wished he hadn't insisted that no other doctors were to risk contaminating themselves by coming. "The same I'm afraid. I believe that if their fevers have not broken by tomorrow we'll need to have them quarantined on Atlantis, I just don't have the equipment here incase they take a serious turn for the worse."

"You sound tired Carson, how are you holding up?"

"For now, I'm alright. I think I'm starting to come down with it myself, but it will most likely take several more days to reach the point that it is at in the rest of the team."

"I will give you until tomorrow, but after that, you're coming home. No matter what, and I'll have Dr Biro take over for you."

There was no argument in his voice when he said, "Of course Elizabeth. Beckett out."

It took Carson longer than usual to get back to the home of Vivana and Philo. His back ached, his head ached, he was hot and very grumpy. "If Rodney hadn't eaten that bloody lemon I wouldn't be in this Godforsaken mess," he said to himself. Although he knew that then the team would have just come back and infected the city which would have been a bigger problem altogether.

Taking care of the four members of Colonel Sheppard's team was so consuming he had not even had the energy to examine the information Atlantis had sent back about the findings from the blood samples.

He stumbled back into the room planning on taking a nap but was stopped by Rodney.

"Carson," his voice was just a whisper. "Carson, can you grant a man his dying wish?"

Beckett sighed, the man was possibly the worst patient a doctor could ever have. "What Rodney?"

"Let every one know… I died…" he trailed off and the rest of his sentence was barely audible.

"You'll have to speak up Rodney."

"Let them know I died… saving… kids."

Beckett straightened up and groaned when his back protested. "Sure Rodney. Although I doubt you are going to die this time. Oh, and since you've already used that line you may want to think of another, maybe something more along the lines of the truth." The doctor turned to check on the rest of his patients.

Somehow sensing his presence near her Teyla opened her eyes. "Dr Beckett. How is the rest of the team?"

He smiled at her altruism, "Don't worry about them lass, you need to rest up. I'll be needing your help with them later."

She returned his smile before she drifted back off to a fitful sleep. Turning from her sleeping form he checked on Sheppard in the next bed. He had wrapped himself with the comforter and managed to make himself look like a fluffy burrito with two eyes and a bit of dark hair poking out.

"Colonel?"

"What?" he sounded irritated.

"How're you feeling?"

One eye opened a crack, "Doc, either you make me feel better or you get the hell away and let me sleep."

At least John was still lucid. Ronon was the last to be checked on. Carson was a bit nervous waking him up, the man still intimidated him. Cautiously he placed his hand on the man's shoulder, "Ronon. How're you feeling?"

There was no response. Concerned he pulled out his penlight and went to check Ronon's eyes, but was stopped by an ill attempt by Ronon to grab his wrist. On his second try he did manage to grasp it, but only very weakly.

"Do not shine that thing in my eyes."

It was the only thing he managed to get out of him. The doctor sighed and gave up. They were all still responding and seemed to not be getting any worse at the moment. Wiping his eyes Carson realized that he had begun to sweat, a sign that he was moving beyond the achy muscle stage. Making his way over to his cache of medical supplies he looked for the bottle of orange juice that had been sent. He did not relish the idea of giving himself an IV, so drinking fluids would be the best alternative; however the orange juice bottle was empty, it was mostly likely the Colonel who had emptied it. With a grimace he opened the only other alternative, the bubblegum Pedialyte.

It felt like his eyelids were made of sandpaper as Carson struggled to open his eyes. He knew he had to get up and check on his patients. Raising his head he looked around blearily, he vaguely saw a lump on each of the four beds that were occupied. His head thumped back on the pillow, he felt terrible. Glancing at his watch he almost panicked when he realized he had slept all day. He had to let their hosts know that they would most likely be leaving in the morning.

Sitting up he realized he was very thirsty. It looked like there was some of the nasty flavored Pedialyte left, so he finished it off.

Clumsily and using the bed as support he stood and began taking several shaky steps towards the door of the room. When he reached it a wave of bubblegum flavored nausea washed over him and the Pedialyte he had ingested came right back up. He silently cursed whomever thought bubblegum flavored anything was something marketable.

He leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor. Who was he kidding? He was just as ill as the rest of the group, who were blissfully asleep. The doctor closed his eyes and wished that he could die right then and there.

"They are all infected," whispered Philo from the hallway. Beckett's ears perked up, they could help him.

Vivana's voice drifted through the thin wall, "I knew the child would get him sick."

"Indeed, it was a stroke of brilliance darling."

"They need to go back to their homes as soon as possible. If they're dead when they reach Atlantis then it won't work. They must still be living."

Philo grunted in agreement, "I can help the doctor contact his people."

"Do that then. I do not want to have to dispose of bodies. It's bad enough they made a mess of that room."

"My dear, just remember the reward we get from this."

"Go get the doctor Philo."

Carson had heard them but not absorbed the meaning of their words. He heard Philo enter the room and walk towards him.

"Dr Beckett, you look terrible."

Opening his eyes he said, "Philo, could you contact Atlantis for me, we need to go back."

The man supported the doctor with his arm and half dragged him back to his bed. "Of course doctor. I believe you'll be much more comfortable at home."


	5. Chapter 5

The name of this title is a real phobia! I didn't make it up. Just fyi.

I can now accept anon reviews, I hadn't realized you could change that.

We've got Dr Biro on the war path, some delirious chatter amongst our patients and the situation has gone from bad to worse!

Oh, and you've all been great! These reviews are just making me want to write more and more. Hehe.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia**

Elizabeth had never seen Dr Biro so angry. Actually she had not seen Dr Biro much at all; the woman seemed to spend most of her time pent up in her lab studying viruses and other sorts of microscopic enemies. However when the medical team had brought back Dr Beckett strapped to a backboard and unconscious she had practically exploded.

"That man is an idiot!" She slammed her fist into Elizabeth's desk causing a statuette to jump off the surface. Deftly the doctor caught it and placed back on the desk like nothing had happened. "He was perfectly aware he was infected, yet he waits two days before actually telling us, and he didn't even let us know how far it had progressed!"

Biro flopped into one of the chairs adjacent to Weir's desk. "To compound the situation, what he has isn't the same strain the rest of the team's got. The DNA in the bacteria has significant differences. We think that this is because he was originally infected with a different strain through a needle stick when he was trying to draw blood from a local. There is also evidence that there has been some mutation of the bacteria, we've got some ideas about that, but we'll know more after further examination."

"So how is he going to be?"

"He should be awake this evening. His lack of consciousness was due in part to exhaustion and hypotension, not to mention his idiotic stubbornness."

Dr Weir let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, "And the rest of the team?"

"Oh them; well at the moment they're all awake but disoriented. Rodney seems to be fairing better than the rest, we think it's because of either the dose of epinephrine, antihistamine or corticosteroids he received before the symptoms started to manifest." She paused and scratched her nose thoughtfully, "It was probably the methylprednisolone disseminating the bacteria in his bloodstream and making it easier for his…."

Elizabeth interrupted before Biro could digress further. "I am sure that they are in the best of hands. Will you let me know if their conditions change?"

Looking chagrined from not being allowed to finish her thoughts out loud the doctor nodded.

* * *

"Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia," said Rodney from his bed between Beckett and Sheppard. 

Sheppard looked blearily at the physicist. "You're delirious Rodney. Shut up before you say something even more stupid." He turned to look back at the ceiling and started to wonder himself if he was not a bit delirious as the ceiling looked like it was slowly moving and swirling around, it looked kind of cool.

"Yeah, well, it just goes to show you that even when I'm not thinking with my full capacity I'm still smarter than you." McKay grinned gleefully, "I bet you don't even know what it means."

"Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia is the fear of long words," said a weak voice from the other side of Rodney.

John tried to look over Rodney at the doctor but he lacked the strength, "How the hell did you know that Carson?"

"Probably for the same reason he has an MD after his name Colonel. Although from my point of view it doesn't mean much."

"The how do _you_ know it?" said Teyla softly. She had just woken and had been listening in.

"Are you kidding? I know everything!" stated Rodney factually. "Why wouldn't I know what it means?"

"Dr McKay, I would suggest ending your conversation here. It's moved from amusing to irritating," said a gowned, masked and gloved Biro. A similarly dressed nurse behind her was pushing a cart with a variety of syringes and bottles on it. She started with Dr Beckett.

"Carson! So glad to see you up." She pulled his chart off the end of the bed and was checking something off on it. "You'll be pleased to know that the medical staff has chosen not to flail you alive for your stubbornness until after you're at least able to stomach solid foods again."

Carson grunted in disgust, "I'm gone for a week and the whole crew mutinies."

"That sounds like a good idea. Teyla, wanna mutiny?" said McKay.

"Does that mean Colonel Sheppard is no longer in charge, Rodney?"

Ronon for the first time spoke up, "It means I'll be in charge."

"I would not mind that. But what would become of the Colonel?"

"We can leave him marooned on a planet. Preferably one with beautiful women so that Kirk can be happy and we don't have to worry about him coming after us." said Rodney.

"Hey," objected Sheppard. "Well, the last part doesn't sound so bad, but that's not the point. What if…" he stopped and held his head in pain.

Dr Biro, seeing this rushed to attend to him. "Did this just suddenly come on?" She flashed her penlight in his eyes, concerned that he winced away from the light.

"Nah, headache for a while, but it feels like someone just kicked me in the head right now."

She helped him sit up and felt his neck for swelling, "Can you touch your chin to your chest? No? Ok." She raised the back of his bed up so his head was elevated. "Just lay back and we're going to have to run some more tests.

"Does anyone else have a headache?" Ronon, Teyla and Rodney all raised their hands.

Carson tried to remember if he had a headache earlier, as his head was feeling much better. A memory of their hosts flashed before his eyes, he didn't know then, but now he realized what they had been discussing. "Biro, can you get Dr Weir for me?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to risk exposing her if it's not necessary. Does she have to be the one you tell?"

"I don't care, let her know I overheard a conversation between our hosts on Dolosus. I don't think that us getting sick was accidental."

* * *

"Be cautious Major. We just need a sample of all the produce so that Dr Brown can make sure it is safe for our consumption." Elizabeth was speaking to Major Lorne's team and a nervous looking Katie Brown. They were to visit Dolosus and prepare to pick up the produce they were trading for. "And avoid any unnecessary contact." 

Despite the illness the team had caught Dr Weir had assured the Dolosians that they were still very open to trading with them. However there were to be some precautions taken for the safety of their people. Dr Brown was to inspect the produce and assess its general health and all Atlantis personnel were to wear a mask and gloves when coming into contact with the locals.

"Dial the gate." She watched as the liquid blue puddle sprang to life and the team, without even a glance back, stepped through the gate.


	6. Chapter 6

Look everyone! A new chapter! And even more reviews (which has done wonders for getting this done faster)

The medical crew is stuck, the team is getting sicker, Elizabeth can't accuse the aliens of treachery until she has proof, and Katie Brown is now in on the action.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: A Botanist's Day Out**

"Hopefully we can prevent it from getting any worse, but it looks like everyone except Carson has signs of encephalitis," Dr Biro frowned.

Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of her desk, arms crossed. "Are you making any headway on a treatment?"

Biro shook her head, "We've got them on a broad spectrum triple antibiotic, and it seems to be killing whatever is causing this, but it is also causing a release of a toxin into their bloodstream when every bacterium dies." She sighed, "That toxin is what is causing the encephalitis, it's affecting the nervous system and if we can't stop it or reverse the damage that has already been done…" she trailed off not wanted to state what the outcome could be.

Dr Weir knitted her eyebrows together in concern. They were fortunate not to have gotten more of Atlantis infected, and they were taking a huge risk sending Lorne's team back there, but the produce was too important. The nutritionist in charge of the dinning staff had cornered Elizabeth and let her know that non frozen produce was needed for the health of all the residents of Atlantis something that the Daedalus had trouble providing. Dolosus was the only planet so far that had what they needed in quantity and was willing to trade.

"Carson's health has also taken a nosedive. His fever is too high for comfort and though he's had some moments of lucidity, I don't think he's going to be much good now. He became very agitated at one point, saying that the Dolosians were out to kill us with the chickenpox, we had to sedate him."

Weir was concerned, "Is there anything that may have led him to believe that this disease was spread purposefully?"

"When he first woke he said he overheard a conversation between their hosts that has led him to believe their intentions are malignant."

"Could they have been?"

Biro shrugged, "Maybe. This kind of disease would have been easy to spread." She saw the expression on Elizabeth's face and taking a guess she said, "I doubt Lorne and the others are in much danger. We showed them the proper precautions to take, and unless they're getting rough with the locals there should be no risk."

* * *

Katie Brown nervously waited for Major Lorne to show her where the produce to examine was. She had only been off world a few times and that had been primarily to the Alpha site. This was the first time she was off on an official mission. A shiver ran down her spine, she couldn't help but feel a small thrill of adventure. 

"Dr Brown," Major Lorne motioned for her to come speak with the person who was in charge of providing samples for Katie to inspect. "He says he's got two crates of a variety of produce ready for us. We just need to collect them."

The botanist adjusted the mask on her face hoping that Dr Biro's assurances were true, that if protocol was followed there was no chance of infection. "Let's get them then. I'd like to look over them before bringing them through the gate."

Lorne told the rest of his team to stay put at the gate until they got back. Two crates between three people would be easy enough to carry and they would watch the gate incase of trouble. He looked over at Katie and noticed her eyes were darting all over, trying to take in all the sights. Leaning in close, he said quietly, "Too bad you've come here to inspect produce. This looks like a nice place to vacation."

She nodded, "I'd have a field day out here."

"So did you just like picking flowers as a kid and decided to become a Botanist?"

"Try picking poison ivy and other nasty plants, then putting them down the bullies' shirts at school."

Lorne laughed, no wonder McKay had a thing for her, devious and beautiful. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

They stopped walking as their guide brought them up to a large barn. Holding the door open he motioned for them to enter. With a bang the door shut engulfing them in darkness. "No worries, I need to find the light, one moment," said the Dolosian.

Katie walked into Major Lorne, "Ooo, sorry." Backing up she tripped over something and fell flat onto her butt. "Ow!"

The lights came on revealing a hassled looking Katie and Major Lorne trying to find her on the ground. "You ok?" He held out his hand to help her up. As she reached for it she noticed the glove she had been wearing was torn and there was a large gash on her palm.

"What is wrong?" The man who led them into the barn paled when he saw her hand. "That looks very bad. Let me help you with that." Before Katie could stop him he had pulled off her glove and was prodding the wound.

"Let go of her hand," ordered Major Lorne.

"But I am just trying to help."

"If you want to help, let go."

The man dropped her hand and took a step back. Katie blanched and looked worried, both she and Lorne knew that there was a chance she could contract the illness now. Her hand had also started to bleed quite a bit.

Lorne activated his radio, "Lt Crick, activate the gate and inform Atlantis Dr Brown may be infected. We'll be right there." He motioned at their nervous looking guide, "Can you help me get these crates back to the gate?"

Relaxing a bit he nodded and picked one of them up. Katie, clutching her hand followed the two the short distance to the gate.

* * *

Dr Weir was silent as she listened to Lorne's explanation about what occurred on the planet. She had a sinking feeling that this disease was the Dolosian's version of a biological weapon. When the Major had finished she brought her hand up to her ear and activated her headset, "Dr Zelenka, can I have a moment of your time?" 

Lorne raised an eyebrow; he wasn't sure what she was planning to do. It only took a few minutes for the frazzled looking Czech to reach Weir's office.

"Dr Weir, why is it that you wanted me?"

She sighed, "We need proof that our potential trade partners are up to no good. Is it possible for you to get a gate address they have dialed out too?"

"Yes. It is possible, but it could be any gate dialed on DHD during many years."

"All I need is one."


	7. Chapter 7

There have been a TON of people reading this! Thak you so much for the continued show of support. It really is appreciated.

We're nearing the end, only a couple more chapters left!**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: O Canada, why oh why?**

After coordinating with Zelenka and Major Lorne's team and checking on Katie Brown, Elizabeth was finally able to get back to her quarters for some much needed sleep. It had only been a few hours until she was woken up by someone at her door. Slow to get up she shuffled over to her door and opened it.

An exhausted looking nurse was standing there. "Dr Weir, Dr Biro needs you in the infirmary as soon as possible."

The request made her stomach knot up in worry. Being roused at this hour by Dr Biro did not mean any good was to come of this. She pulled a robe on and followed the nurse back to the infirmary.

"Dr Weir, I'm glad you're here," said Dr Biro when she saw Elizabeth come into the infirmary. "Things don't look so good for Sheppard and Ronon."

Elizabeth's blood ran cold, she hadn't wanted to consider something like this happening, but it looked like she would have to face up to reality. "What happened?"

"Remember that toxin I told you the bacteria were producing?" Dr Biro handed Elizabeth a stack of lab results, "Well it's worse than we originally thought."

The lab results looked like Greek to her but she nodded her head as if she understood them anyway, "How much worse?" She handed back the results.

Biro exhaled loudly in frustration, "We've had to put them both on ventilators. We believe because they have a low body fat percentage there was less fatty tissue to absorb the toxin, like Teyla and McKay's bodies have done to a certain degree. It's a good thing in the long run because recovery time will be faster, but right now, it's given the toxin more time to destroy nerve endings and muscle tissue. And Dr Beckett, although he is over his fever and fairly lucid, is showing the beginning symptoms of multi-system organ failure."

"What can we do?"

The doctor looked a little nervous about her next suggestion, "I need several samples of blood from the local population of Dolosus. We think that they may have a chemical in their blood that neutralizes the toxin, explaining why they're only sick for a short time with no long term effects."

Elizabeth nodded and was silent for a moment. She was still waiting for Zelenka to return with a gate address and they needed to know if these locals were hostile towards them before risking anymore personnel. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The addresses that Zelenka provided them with proved to be fruitful. After running them through the Ancient database and finding several good prospects they stepped through the gate to see what they could. Three hours later they returned.

Morose and silent Major Lorne and his team trudged out of the gate room. Dr Weir was eagerly waiting to hear what they had discovered.

"Major Lorne, did you find anything?"

The soldier cleared his throat as if he hadn't used in a long while. "We found out plenty. I highly recommend we never step foot on Dolosus again. In fact if Dr McKay would like, he would be doing the galaxy a service if he destroyed this planet too."

Elizabeth was afraid they would find out their new trading partners were an unsavory bunch. "Major, what did you find on the planet?" She spoke softly as she could see that he had been highly disturbed by what he had seen.

"They were all dead." He stared blankly at a point behind her. "Every human was dead. The streets were littered with corpses that had to be months old." His face hardened, "We also noticed that every piece of technology or possible trade items had been stripped from most places, it's likely the Dolosians were scavenging."

She stood quiet for a moment trying to sort out her thoughts. There were no longer dealing with a peaceful agrarian society, they were now hostile scavengers. It changed everything.

* * *

Rodney lay with his eyes closed. A soft regular clicking noise had woken him. Slowly he turned his head towards the source of the sound. Opening his eyes to investigate the sound he had to blink several times until he realized his blurry vision was something that wouldn't be fixed by merely blinking. He could barely make out a blue, _thing_, which seemed to be moving in rhythm to the clicking noise.

Dr Biro entered the room and noticed Rodney trying to focus his eyes on the Colonel's ventilator. "Dr McKay, how are you feeling?"

"Like I wish I hadn't spit out that lemon," he said quietly. He barely had the strength to even laugh at his own joke.

The doctor was relieved by his comment, it was good that Rodney was still cogent despite the danger of slipping into a coma from the encephalitis. "Is your vision a bit blurry? I noticed you were having trouble making out the Colonel's ventilator."

"Ventilator?" he sounded worried, "when did he have to go on that?"

"About ten hours ago, you've been in and out of consciousness for some time now." She checked the drip on his IV before turning back to him. "We'll be adding another patient in a few minutes. Her tests results came back positive with the bacteria." From McKay's confused expression she realized he didn't know what was going on. "We sent a team to check on the produce on Dolosus and Dr Brown had an accident and was exposed."

"Dr Brown? My Dr Brown?"

Biro smiled behind her mask, "I wasn't aware she belonged to you."

"Who belongs to whom?" Katie Brown appeared next to Dr Biro, she was dressed in scrubs and had a large bandage on her hand. Rodney could see her blurry figure and couldn't help but stare. She smiled at his attempts to focus on her and she patted his foot. "Rodney, how do you feel?"

"Better now that you're here. I mean, not that I'm glad you're sick now too, just that well… I mean…" he was screwing this up big time and opted for a quick way out. He moaned and clutched at his head dramatically, "Dr Biro, I think I've got an aneurism."

The doctor was sharp enough to know that he was covering for his failed attempt to flirt with Katie. She nodded, "Ok, Rodney. I'll get something for that in a moment." Turning to Katie she pointed to one of the empty beds, "You can settle yourself here, one of the nurses will be in shortly to start you on an IV so that we can try a couple of things to perhaps slow down whatever it is that you're infected with."

Katie squeezed the physicist's foot, hoping the gesture came off as being reassuring. Her fear was also growing as she looked over the five patients in the room with only Rodney being the one currently conscious. She didn't want to die, for that matter she didn't want to get sick in the first place, but it looked like she was in a tough spot now. She sat down on the bed Biro indicated and drew her knees up to her chest and sighed.

"Are you all right lass?" The weak sounding question came from Dr Beckett. His back was turned towards Rodney and he had been facing the empty bed Katie not occupied. The doctor looked very sleepy and feverish, but his concern for her was touching.

"I'm not feeling too bad yet; my hand just hurts a little." She displayed her bandaged palm. "You don't look well though."

"Aye, I don't. I almost wish I was as blissfully unaware as our other three roommates." They heard Rodney start to hum 'O Canada', "Dr McKay on the other hand is his usual acerbic self one moment then becomes…something else." He couldn't think of a way to describe the delirium Rodney would go through. He had been treated to a badly rendered 'O Canada' in both English and French followed by an explanation of how he had gotten his cat, also in English and French.

He looked sadly at Katie, "Let's just hope we lapse into a coma before he starts in on a lecture about his experience as a pianist."


	8. Chapter 8

It was just too tempting to leave this chapter hanging at the end. So that's how it is. I've also decided to post this early, seeing how you've all been so good to me with the reviews.

Anyway, there are two more chapters after this (unless something happens and I decide to change how it ends, you never know).

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Angry Mobs and Poutine**

Major Lorne's team emerged from the gate on Dolosus looking like four aliens in blue space suits. They were dressed in biohazard suits so that another 'accident" would not occur. All of them carried wraith stunners. The current residents of Atlantis were past trusting these people and treating them with common courtesy, things needed to be done. Major Lorne planned on stunning a few Dolosians, taking a sample of their blood and returning to Atlantis without any problem. Of course it was highly doubtful the situation would play out like that.

They had arrived in the middle of the night, using the darkness to cover their arrival. Silently they made their way cautiously to Philo and Vivana's house, as it was the closest to the Stargate. Lorne motioned for Lt Greene to peek around the door and give an all clear.

The woman nodded and stepped inside the empty room. With wary brown eyes she looked up the staircase that led to the sleeping quarters. She and Lorne stealthily made it up the stairs while the other two marines searched through the ground floor.

Lorne got an "All clear," from the men downstairs; he and Lt Greene did not find anyone upstairs either. "Where the hell did they go?" he said.

Greene tried to shrug her shoulders, but the gesture was lost in the massive suit. "Are you getting anything on the life-signs detector?"

Pulling the apparatus out Lorne glanced over it. It seemed there was a collection of red dots some ways away from the house, but getting closer. He swore. "We've got an angry mob headed our way, they must have had someone watching the gate."

The two ran down the stairs and met the rest of the team outside of the house. What Lorne saw approaching seemed be a scene right out of a B horror film. The Dolosians were armed with pitchforks and awkward looking rifles, all the signs of an angry mob minus the torches.

Running as fast as they could towards the Stargate was difficult with the biohazard suits on and the crowd was catching up. Lorne felt hands grab at him and he spun around firing the stunner at the group. The rest of the team followed suit, but the effort was wasted. About ten people had fallen, but there were still thirty more surrounding them. Roughly the mob pulled the suits off the team.

Lorne was lashing out trying to fight his way out of the stifling press of bodies. He felt his hand come into contact with someone's nose and his knee came up into someone's gut. Someone tried to hit him with the butt of their rifle, but missed and hit someone next to him instead. Trying to twist out of the grasp of another attacker Lorne fell to the ground and was subjected to a variety of kicks. He curled into a fetal position hoping less damage would be done that way.

The sound of several P-90's firing stopped the mob dead. They looked up at an active Stargate surrounded by Atlantis personnel. Someone spat on Lorne and gave him one last kick before turning with the rest of the group and leaving as quickly as they had come.

"What took you so long!" The Major tried to get to his feet but found he lacked the strength.

Greene came over and helped him up. He noticed she was still in her biohazard suit. She must have made it back to the Stargate and called in the cavalry. "Major, you look like…"

"You don't have to say it. I know very well how I probably look because every inch of my body is telling me they hate me right now. And honestly I hate them right back." He spit some blood out of his mouth.

Supporting him she helped him back to the gate. The reinforcements that had arrived were drawing blood from the stunned Dolosians that had been left by the rest. At least they had gotten the samples.

* * *

Major Lorne and the two marines that had been accosted by the mob were added to the quarantined section. Katie gasped when she saw the condition they were in. 

"Looks like an ape got the better of you," slurred Rodney from his bed. He looked around, "Oh wait, Ronon is asleep right now. Must have been something other than an ape."

The Major was holding an icepack over his eye with the arm that was not in a sling and plaster cast. His good eye looked questioningly at Katie.

"He's been rather entertaining," she explained. "I've gotten to know him more today than when we've had a date." Sighing she looked over at Carson, who due to septic shock had slipped into a coma. "We were almost enjoying his singing, it was keeping Dr Beckett's mind off of how terrible he felt."

The pain medication that had been given Lorne was beginning to kick in and make him sleepy. "Well, we got what we needed even if it were a bit more difficult than I thought it would be."

"Nothing on that planet goes right."

"You hit the nail on the head Dr Brown," agreed the Major before he drifted off in to the welcoming haze of pain killers.

* * *

Dr Biro rubbed her tired eyes. She hadn't slept since Colonel Sheppard's team had been brought back from Dolosus. And now she had what she needed to come up with an antidote for the toxin, but she was too tired to work as fast as she needed. 

Pulling back from her work bench she realized she needed some coffee, and maybe an injection of B-12. "I'm gonna get some coffee," she said to the rest of people working in her lab. "Anybody else need it?" Nearly every hand went up.

On her way out of the lab the doctor literally ran into a worried looking Elizabeth. She had been coming up with excuses to walk by the infirmary or stop to talk with someone inside.

"Dr Biro," Elizabeth exclaimed as she picked herself up off the floor. She offered a helping hand and pulled the doctor up. "How are things progressing?"

Biro couldn't help but yawn, she covered her mouth and looked sheepishly at Elizabeth. "It's slow going, I was just going to get some coffee for my gaggle of researchers."

"I can do that for you," it would give her a chance to do something other than wander around Atlantis.

Yawning again Biro smiled, "That would awesome. I'm going to pick something up from the infirmary pharmacy really fast and I'll meet you back at the lab."

The two separated. It took Elizabeth only a short time to reach the mess hall. The kitchen staff always had someone on duty, and due to current circumstances nearly the entire staff was there. She approached Sandra Keifer, a Canadian chef that introduced all of Atlantis to poutine and was then promptly scolded by Beckett for allowing such unhealthy food to be handed out. Personally Elizabeth had developed a taste for the gravy and cheese smothered French fries, but she hadn't told Carson.

"Dr Weir, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Sandra smiled.

"I'm on a mission Sandy, and I know you can help." Elizabeth tried to return the smile, but she was too exhausted for it to look convincing enough. "I need enough coffee to keep a medical team wired until we come up with a cure."

"I've got just the thing."

Ten minutes later Elizabeth was triumphantly pushing a cart with two water coolers filled with strong coffee. She hoped it would be enough. When she reached the lab she found it empty. Worried something had happened she rushed to the infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9

Because I was cruel and had such a cliff hanger on the end of the last chapter, I'll post this one now.

Oh and to answer Silverthreads question, as it pertains to the Dolosians... I figure that they've always been fairly successful with their 'trojan horse' ploy so they've never really had to face the consequences. And I'm sure the folks on Atlantis won't punish them... too badly.

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Threats of an Autopsy **

Elizabeth was shocked by the sight of Dr Biro doing compressions on Colonel Sheppard's chest. The doctor seemed to stop for a moment and Elizabeth realized they had shocked Sheppard with the defibrillator.

"Dr Biro, at least let's try it," insisted one of the researchers. He was standing next to Sheppard's IV with a massive syringe in hand. "It may not be tested but if we don't do something he's going to die anyway."

The medical doctor scowled at her patient, "Colonel! If you don't get your heart beating, so help me God, when I do your autopsy you're going to regret it." She waited a moment, her eyes glued to the EKG. The heartbeat was still irregular and rapid. Looking up at her researcher she nodded.

He emptied the contents of the entire syringe into Sheppard's IV. It was the hope that enough of the toxin would be neutralized so that some adrenaline or an anticholinergic agent could be administered so his heart could be restarted. They gave it a moment to enter his system. "Ok, one milligram atropine." The drug was added to the IV and the defibrillator was charged once again.

The tension in the room was almost suffocating. Elizabeth waited, prayed, and hoped with every fiber of her being that whatever they used worked this time. Dr Biro told everyone to clear as she applied the paddles once more. The room was silent except for the click of Ronon's respirator and the beeping of the EKG.

"We've got normal sinus rhythm!" The nurse who announced it was beaming and a small cheer went up throughout the room.

Biro patted the unconscious Colonel on the shoulder. "You were lucky this time. Let's hope I never get the chance to threaten you like that again." Clapping her hands she said to the staff, "Let's get back to work people, this is far from being over."

* * *

The ceiling was an all too familiar sight for Colonel Sheppard, but blinking to clear his eyes he realized that he had not seen it in a long while. His throat was so dry, when he tried to speak absolutely nothing but a dry cough came out. He closed his eyes again, trying to figure out what had happened. There was something about a mutiny, and he distinctly remembered being threatened by Dr Biro about something, but that was all that came to him. 

He rolled onto his side and was met with a steady ache that grew stronger as he became more aware of how his body felt. In the bed next to him, he was surprised to see Rodney on a ventilator. It was even more shocking when the Colonel realized how thin the physicist looked.

"Hey Colonel Sheppard!" Major Lorne saw his commanding officer's eyes wandering around the room. Clumsily he climbed out of his bed using his uninjured arm. He had a full cast on his leg as well, going from mid thigh to the tips of his toes. Hobbling over to the Colonel he grinned happily. "We thought you weren't going to wake up for a bit there."

Sheppard tried to lick his lips, hoping that purveyed his need for water. The Major caught on and reached for a cup that was sitting on the small table next to his bed. "Just a sip, I don't want Biro going monkey poo on me."

"You are my new favorite person," croaked the Colonel after his parched mouth had been wetted.

"Ronon said something similar to me when he woke this morning. You guys must have been pretty thirsty."

"How long?"

Lorne mentally counted out the days, "Uh, well you were put on the ventilator a week ago, and two days ago they took you off it. And then you were sick for a week before that too I think. So two weeks total?"

The Colonel groaned, partially from disgust that he could be so sick for so long and partially because his head really, really hurt. "How's everyone else?"

"Well, you and Ronon are the only ones awake. As you can see Dr McKay's on the vent, as is Dr Beckett. Teyla was taken off it this morning, though the doctor thinks she'll be out for a few more days. Everyone else that was exposed or infected were treated and cleared to go two days ago, except for me due to the obvious reasons."

"John, it's great to see you awake," said Elizabeth as she entered the room. She heard Ronon had woken earlier and she hazarded a guess that the Colonel would be up soon too. "You had us worried for a while."

"I had myself worried for a while," he muttered. "So what happened?"

Her smile fell and Sheppard almost regretted asking. "The Dolosians were using us. After posing as potential trade partners they infect a community with a deadly bacterium that seems to have killed most that come into contact with us. Then they just go through the gate, take what they want and they never have to even trade their own goods."

"So I'm assuming that we're not going to be getting any fresh produce?"

She shook her head. The Colonel leaned back in his bed and stared back up at the ceiling. "What do you plan on doing about them?"

"Right now you need to be concerned with getting better." She turned to Major Lorne who was still standing next to Sheppard's bed. "And what are you doing up? I distinctly remember Dr Biro berating you earlier for the same infraction." Dr Weir raised her eyebrow expectantly at the soldier until he guiltily made his way back to his bed.

Major Lorne watched her leave, and when he deemed all was safe he said conspiratorially, "What do you say about a jail break Colonel?"

"Right now I think I'm going to wait until I can actually get out of bed. But in a day or so…" he trailed off and grinned at his second in command.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, this is the new and improved chapter ten. I took down the original chapter a while after I had posted it, as I had several people point out that Dr Beckett wouldn't behave in that matter. After rereading it when I'd actually gotten some sleep I realized that if I stay up all night studying I shouldn't be allowed near a word processor. Although I did enjoy the fight, which had been inspired by an interview with Beckett's actor. Apparently he was upset he never got to get into any of the fighting and he was just dieing to headbutt someone.

I also appologize for the wait. Writing a paper on ADD is harder than it looks. LOL... Couldn't pay attention.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Dr Biro's Bedside Manner**

Colonel Sheppard turned to page twenty of War and Peace, he was making some progress and was proud of that fact. He kept glancing over the book at Rodney who was sitting cross-legged on his bed working on a laptop and muttering to himself. Looking over at Dr Beckett he saw that he was also trying to do the same, however he looked like he was in considerable discomfort.

Sheppard leaned back in his bed and sighed breaking the silence of the room. He was bored stiff and wished that Major Lorne hadn't been released before they had executed their escape plan. Now he had two geeks, probably playing solitaire on their computers, to keep him entertained and Teyla who was absorbed in a book Dr Weir had lent her. And Ronon had just been ill-tempered lately, which it probably didn't help that Sheppard made a smart aleck comment about it either. He couldn't help it if the man didn't have a sense of humor, all he said was Cujo needed to be walked more, he didn't know that Ronon had watched the film version of Stephen King's novel with a group of marines.

Fidgeting he put his book down and wondered if he could sneak out. The IV may be a problem, but it was possible. As quietly as he could he unhooked the saline solution from the IV stand and slid off his bed. Trying not to catch the eye of any of his roommates he managed to make it to the door and slip out… and right into Dr Biro.

Her eyes narrowed at the guilty looking Colonel. "Planning on going for a walk?"

Trying to be as charming as possible he smiled, "Aww Doc, I was just stretching my legs. It can't be healthy to keep us cooped up in there."

"Colonel, a week ago I had to send a massive amount of voltage through you to restart your heart. I will not hesitate to do that again, if it's beating or not."

"Your bedside manner really sucks you know?" His smile fell and he returned crestfallen to his bed. Dr Biro had followed him in and was talking to Dr Beckett who was trying to explain what he had been working on.

"The bacteria itself isn't the threat, it's the toxin that is produced that's the killer. I think that there may be a way, with some genetic manipulation to render the bacteria unable to produce this toxin."

Dr Biro crossed her arms, "Dr Beckett, I admire your desire to help, however you're recovering from severe renal failure. I don't know who brought you your laptop, but you need rest."

"You're letting Rodney have his laptop," protested the doctor.

"And Dr McKay wasn't nearly as sick as you were, and still are. Plus he's had more time to recover. I'd think that you'd know that, being a doctor yourself." She raised an eyebrow, "Or did some brain damage go unnoticed?"

He scowled, "Insulting the patient is not conducive to healing."

"But you get my point?"

Nodding, he reluctantly placed his laptop into her expectant hands. "What is Dr Weir planning to do about the Dolosians though?"

Biro shrugged, "She hasn't consulted me."

* * *

"We can incapacitate the gate very easily," said Dr Zelenka to the group assembled in the briefing room. "That would be what I suggest we do."

Dr Weir nodded, contemplating the solution to the problem of Dolosus. She knew, for the good of the rest of the galaxy that they had to be cut off from the rest of the Gate network, but part of her felt bad for not trying to reason with the Dolosian's first.

"Just out of curiosity, has anyone tried talking to them about this?" asked Kate Heightmeyer.

Major Lorne, who had asked to sit in on the meeting laughed. "No offense Dr Heightmeyer, but they didn't give us the chance to get a word in."

She stared at him for a moment, taking in the fading bruises and his injured limbs and feeling sorry for his obvious discomfort. "I think you may be right."

The Major smiled at her seemingly in good humor, "Well, by all means, I'm not saying don't try. And if you want, I'd be more than happy to fetch icepacks for you and show you how to use crutches afterwards."

"What about Dr Biro, does she have an idea on what to do?" asked Zelenka.

"Actually she had to reprimand Dr Beckett earlier this morning for working on a possible solution. As much as we need it, his health is still very tenuous and we don't want to pressure him any more than necessary. Perhaps we can get the rest of the medical team to pursue Beckett's option."

* * *

Dr Weir had explained the request to Dr Biro who agreed to continue Beckett's research into the bacteria. Since she was in the infirmary she decided to visit the recovering team.

"Dr Weir!" said Rodney when he looked up from his laptop.

"Rodney. How are you feeling?"

"Eh, a little under the weather still. Headache and such," he shrugged his shoulders and returned to his work.

She turned to Sheppard, "John, still working on that book?"

"I'm on page twenty-two now," he smiled proudly.

"How did you ever get through the Air Force Academy with out reading?"

"We just read more interesting books. And if I failed my classes I knew I couldn't fly. For me that's pretty good motivation."

"So how are you feeling today?" She noted that he still looked pale and worn out. Dr Biro said that the toxin had left his body, but the damage had still been done.

"Mostly bored. I think that'll actually kill me before Dr Biro tries to." He gave her a half smile, "She would have been an excellent drill sergeant. Instead of actually fixing us, she just threatened us back into health."

"That woman's a right piece of work," murmured Carson from his bed. "Hence the reason she does all the autopsies for us."

Elizabeth walked to the end of the doctor's bed and smiled, "She's been very worried about you though. The whole staff has been worried, they all respect you very much." Carson returned the smile. She noticed that he was hiding his pain very well. Dr Biro said that he was going to have to go through dialysis for several weeks until his kidneys were functioning up to par again. Apparently the toxin had done quite a number on them. She patted the physicians foot, "Well you all rest up, I'm going to need you back to full fighting strength."

As she stepped out of the room, almost as an afterthought she turned back to the group. "I also want to let you know that we've come up with a plan on how to deal with the Dolosians. So don't worry about that either."

**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

First of all I want to apologize for not posting the final chapter sooner. It was terribly cruel of me. At first I was a bit stuck, I had some major revisions that needed to be done on it and for the life of me I was unable to think of a way to end the story. Then I ended up in the ER. While under the influence of the blessed morphine I began having strange thoughts. The actual hospital I was in was one that was located on the Army base about five minutes from Cheyenne Mountain. Needless to say I started to convince myself there really was a stargate in that mountain! From that experience I have learned the morphine is a wonderful drug.

But that's not all that kept me from finishing this. There were some personal tragedies and I was having difficulty dealing with things in general. However, I'm back on the scene now and with the much needed update for this story!

So, please enjoy.

**

* * *

Epilogue**

Elizabeth had a new respect for Dr Biro. The woman had taken it upon herself to perfect Carson's variant of the bacteria. For three days she worked, so absorbed in her research that she abstained from sleeping. It was only because Elizabeth would make her take a break that the doctor actually ate regular meals.

Gathered in the briefing room was all the senior staff, minus those in the infirmary. Dr Biro was grinning ear to ear with her triumph at developing a 'cure' to the problem of the Dolosians.

"Dr Biro has been able to develop something she believes will prevent the Dolosians from spreading their plague and infecting unsuspecting worlds." Elizabeth motioned for the physician to stand up and explain.

"Basically what I did is genetically alter the bacteria that were causing this illness. The bacteria itself was not the culprit, the toxic byproduct they produced was." Her eyes lit up as she continued, "This new bacteria will reproduce and essentially replace the malevolent bacteria."

One of the scientists raised their hand, "How did you manage that?"

"Well this particular bacterium has an appetite for all prokaryotic cells. We managed to tweak it so that it prefers to only ingest the one we want to replace."

"So what would we do? Inoculate all of the Dolosians?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well that would just be impractical," stated bluntly. "I asked some of the biologists we have on site to try and develop a distributive method while maintaining the viability of the bacteria. So, to answer your question, the bacterium has been converted to work with an aerial delivery. The emulsion that keeps the bacterium from dying will protect it for about a week ensuring that it gets spread around to enough of the population that further reproduction and distribution can take place."

Elizabeth understood most of what the Doctor was saying. "And how much time will it take for the entire population to be safe for contact?"

The woman shrugged, "Eight months. A year maybe?"

"I am assuming that you would like me to deactivate their gate for that time?" Zelenka's glasses were losing their battle with gravity, so he pushed them back onto his nose.

"I do not doubt your abilities in that matter," said Elizabeth with a smile. "How long would it take you to deactivate it?"

"Well, with the right preparations I could easily get it done, in say, fifteen minutes."

She nodded. "Very well then. If everyone can be prepared to go by tomorrow morning that is when I'll schedule it. We'll send two jumpers through to distribute the bacteria. Dr Zelenka can walk through with a detail and deactivate the gate while the jumpers are doing their jobs."

Everyone seemed confident of the plan as they rushed out to begin their preparations.

* * *

"Why did the chicken go through the Stargate?" asked Sheppard drowsily. They had resorted to making up cheesy jokes to keep them entertained.

"Why?" said Rodney half paying attention. He was still working away on his laptop.

"To get to the other side…" No one laughed. It was a terrible joke.

"Colonel Sheppard I hope you keep your day job," suggested Dr Biro as she entered the room. "Speaking of which, these papers here," she waved a sheet in front of him, "are you discharge papers. In a week we can schedule another exam to see if you're fit for duty."

Sheppard brightened considerably, "For news like that I'd become a ballet instructor if you wanted."

"Thank you very much for that visual Sheppard," remarked McKay. "I'm going to have nightmares about you in tights and a dance belt now."

Dr Biro's seemed to enjoy that prospect. Rodney cleared his throat snapping her out of it. "Ah, yes, and Dr McKay, I have the papers for the rest of the team too. We'll just have a final examination and you're all free to go."

"And what about me?" said Carson from his bed.

"Yes, well the medical staff, myself included, feel that the only way you're going to get some much needed rest is if we keep you under our careful supervision. Otherwise you'll be sneaking in here to catch up on that pile of papers on your desk." She sighed, "I bet you would have even tried to get on the mission to Dolosus if you had the chance."

"So you've come up with a solution?" asked Sheppard, his eyes lighting up with the hope he'd get to go.

Biro caught the look, "We have, but there's no way you're well enough for any kind of gate travel. As I said, in a week we'll see if you'll be fit for duty."

McKay looked smug, "I'm assuming they'll want me to deal with the Stargate?"

She threw up her hands in exasperation, "What is it with you people? You've very nearly died and now that I'm letting you leave you all think you can just carry on as if you've not been hooked up to life sustaining machinery for a whole week?" A murderous look was in her eyes. "Major Lorne had the same problem. He thought it was noble or something, thinking that you were all depending on him to keep things running smoothly until you were all back on duty. The man is almost a walking fiberglass statue he's got so many casts on. I had to threaten to break his other leg to get him to finally use a wheelchair for the time being.

"We are all perfectly capable of running this place without you for a month or so. If the Wraith visits I guarantee you'll know about it. And we certainly do not need you all trying to solve every problem that presents itself."

McKay clapped, "Bravo Dr Biro. Now are you going to let me go or not? Despite your misguided notions that Atlantis could run without me I feel that I should at least look over the plans for the Stargate."

The woman stared at him until he started to feel uncomfortable under the penetrating gaze. Then she checked her watch and smiled sweetly. "Dr McKay, you are more than welcome to go and see how the mission turned out since they've been back for about half an hour. I believe there is going to be a meeting in the briefing room in about twenty minutes if you want to know any specifics." Her sarcasm was noted and the group stayed quiet until she had freed them from their IV tethers and given them leave to flee the infirmary.

* * *

Dr McKay set his tray next to Carson's as he sat down to eat his lunch. The physician glanced at the food heaped on McKay's tray, for the weeks afterwards they had been ravenous as their bodies were recovering from their weakened conditions.

"It's good to see you're having all the food groups for lunch today," commented Dr Beckett before he sunk his teeth into his own meal.

Colonel Sheppard who was sitting across from them sniggered, "And then some. You know your eating habits are what got us into this in the first place."

Rodney pointed his fork at Sheppard, "I'll have you know that if it wasn't for me then we'd probably all be dead by now. Dr Biro was just telling me that Atlantis probably would not have recognized the bacteria as a threat and quarantined the infected individuals. So had I not nearly died," he accented the last word, "you would have all been in serious trouble right now."

The table was quiet. Carson laid his eating utensils down and devoted all his attention to his friend. "You're absolutely right. Thank you for being our savior."

McKay raised an eyebrow, "You're being facetious, I was actually being serious." He took a bite of his food and frowned.

"What is it?" said Sheppard seeing the concerned look on his face. He glanced down at the food on McKay's plate. "Hey, you just ate some of the lemon chicken they were serving today."

"How do you feel Rodney?" said Dr Beckett, he didn't look very concerned.

His eyes wide in horror he gasped, "My mouth, it's completely numb. I can't breath." He started gagging and fell backwards out of his chair dramatically. The whole room seemed to focus on him as he moaned on the floor.

"Hmm…" said Dr Beckett. "His response seems to be entirely psychosomatic."

Colonel Sheppard glanced down at McKay who glared back at him for seeming so unperturbed by his plight. "Can you do anything for him Doc?"

Carson shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not. It's just a matter of time until the anesthetic wears off and he regains feeling in his mouth and throat. Until then we can enjoy blessed silence."

The prostrate physicist, seemed to recover and tried to yell at the pranksters but he fumbled around the words and could only produce a few incoherent shouts. They laughed and helped him up off the floor. Sheppard patted him on the back, "Ah, the 'lemon' that saved Atlantis from having to listen to you."


End file.
